


泛泛之辈/Common People

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: # 史密斯夫妇au，轻松 沙雕，微量光电潇应# Rating: G# 写得很流水账，没有人杀人，请勿上升真人
Relationships: 75 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

1.

张颜齐和姚琛的婚姻大概是这世界是最不激动人心、最平凡的那种老套故事。他们相遇、恋爱、结婚，然后——参加邻居那无聊的家庭聚会、为鸡毛蒜皮的事情你来我往理论十个回合、习惯了降低为一个月一次例行公事的性爱频率。

张颜齐坐在驾驶位置上在车库里又待了几分钟，他对着后视镜理了理衣领上指甲盖大小的血迹，摸了摸自己的胡茬，又深吸了口气之后，才把戒指从扶手箱里找出来戴在无名指上。

下班回家这个念头让他觉得有些乏味。

因为他甚至可以精准预测到接下来会发生的每一件事情——首先他会在厨房见到围着围裙做菜的姚琛，他会在亲吻过对方之后去换衣服，然后给自己从冰箱里拿罐啤酒出来。晚饭会在七点钟准时开始，姚琛和他会在餐桌上询问彼此的一天，漫长的、掺杂着精妙谎言的交谈，和姚琛那不太过关的厨艺让这一环节的不愉快指数往上增加那么几个百分点。接下来他会和姚琛一起把餐具和厨房整理妥当、侍弄一下他们小花园里的那些花花草草、讨论着是否要换一套床上四件套。

“换个亮点的颜色吧，看着心情好点，保持好心情是很有必要的。”张颜齐随口给了个建议，喋喋不休了几句，然而他甚至没有将自己说出的这句话在脑子中过哪怕一遍，只想快点完成铺床单这件事。

姚琛挑了挑眉毛，“可我就喜欢灰色。”

张颜齐拉着床单一角的手明显地一顿。

又来了，他在心里嘀咕了一句。可他不想引起争吵，把那句已经在嘴边了的“那你何必来问我的意见”生生咽了回去。

“那就灰色——灰色挺好的。”

姚琛挑起来的眉毛落了下去，可他看起来也没有那种得到自己想要结果之后的愉快。

张颜齐有些不明白，他依照他的意思给了建议了，姚琛还是这副不咸不淡的样子。他有点烦躁，懒得去弄清楚姚琛究竟在不高兴什么。

如果五年的婚姻教会给张颜齐什么，那就是不要在一件事上过分深入探究。

随后他们一起去了书房，张颜齐行云流水地打开电脑上昨天玩到一半的游戏开始读档，姚琛在一旁的电视上投了一个什么视频，他最近在学一个新的舞蹈。

他们不交流也没有想要交流的意思。

电视里舞蹈老师喊节拍的声音让张颜齐有点不耐烦，他干脆插上了耳麦戴在头上，彻底让自己浸入进了另一片世界，切断了他们还处在同一空间的错觉。

再然后，钟表指向十一点半，洗澡，两人睡在同一张床上。

张颜齐和姚琛都是那种体面人，争吵起来连太过于强烈的形容词都不太会被使用，更多的是那种客客气气的冷战和夹枪带棒的隐晦嘲讽。当然，嘴皮子上张颜齐占着优势，姚琛则是藏在骨子里的那份胜负欲。张颜齐觉得姚琛像是卯着一口气在胸口地和自己较劲，不仅仅在被套选什么颜色、小花园里种哪种花这种事情上，不久前的一天早晨，两人同时开车上班时，车子在停车场的转角处碰了面，张颜齐的车子被姚琛狠狠地别了车头，然后先着他扬长而去，留下张颜齐在原地连续叹了三口气。

张颜齐想起了他们刚开始谈恋爱时，任豪曾下过的断言。

张颜齐是在“帮朋友去幼儿园接孩子”的时候在走廊里看到姚琛的。

张颜齐的原本的计划是要尽可能的把自己融入在周围环境中——他让自己斜着身子倚在一间教室对面的矮墙上，两只手随意地插在裤子口袋里，时不时瞟几眼在他面前来往的人群，看起来一点也不关心眼前发生的一切，只是有些漫不经心地沉浸在自己的思绪里。

紧接着他看到了立在走廊尽头的姚琛，张颜齐眼前一亮。

姚琛生的一副好皮相，巴掌脸挺鼻梁小嘴巴，细细的眼睛下还有一颗平添风情的泪痣，身材更是盘儿靓条儿顺，腿长头身比例看得张颜齐眼睛都直了。

张颜齐就是如此依靠视觉做决定的动物，他四下张望了张望，又竖着耳朵让自己继续警惕了十秒钟，确定了他假装悠闲的幌子是起了作用，没有人追过来，任务结束。

他行动力十足，没让自己再犹豫一秒钟，找了个借口立刻就和姚琛搭上了话：

“咳，你好，请问你是老师吗，小三班的教室在哪个方向？”

姚琛看起来手头上有事情在忙，头也不抬地随手指了个方向示意张颜齐：“那边左转第三个教室。”

张颜齐没往姚琛所指方向扭半个角度，他转了转眼珠子，勾起嘴角笑盈盈的，“老师，孩子有功课不太会，我能留一个你电话吗。”

姚琛这才从他手里拿着的一踏a4表格里抬起了头，面带诧异，“我是舞蹈老师——”

他猛然止住话头，用他那细细长长的眼睛把张颜齐从头到脚打量了一遍，说了一半的话也没有继续说下去，挂上了点近乎暧昧的笑容在脸上，伸出一只手掌摊在张颜齐面前示意对方把手机递给他。

张颜齐和姚琛的关系从一夜情发展成了反反复复不断重复一夜情的炮友，最后终于在一个暴风雨交加的深夜，刚做完三次的张颜齐赖在了姚琛家里那张足够柔软足够舒适的床上不肯起来。

“要不，”张颜齐脑袋埋在枕头里，声音闷闷地传出来，“我今天不走了吧，外面天气不太好。”

姚琛坐在放在床尾的软椅上抽烟，他表情懒洋洋的，半阖着眼睛，带着刚被满足过的安逸，“不回去你睡哪，这里只有一张床。”

姚琛的句子被他拖得慢吞吞，音节和音节之间糯糯地黏在一起，几个字之间还夹杂着他的某种特定音调。

张颜齐心中一动，有点想过去把他的唇含在嘴里。

然而他还是忍住了这股从胸口一直贯穿到腹部再延伸到某个关键部位的冲动，犹豫了一下，扭过头看向姚琛，耷着眼睛做了个委屈的表情，然后开口说道：

“你这床又不是睡不下两个人——我能不能申请一下做你男朋友，申请一下和你一起睡着张床的资格，每次做完就提裤子不认人，我很受伤。”

姚琛笑了起来：“就为了今天晚上少跑一趟？”

“也不全是为了这个。”张颜齐又把头埋了回去，他语气有点别扭，“主要还是想做你男朋友。”

就这样，张颜齐和姚琛从炮友变成了恋爱关系。

而张颜齐的朋友们——真正的朋友们，不是他介绍给姚琛的那一两个——在没有交换过想法的情况下都一致认为他和姚琛的这段关系太过于匪夷所思而不可能维系下去。

维持不过半年，任豪甚至当着张颜齐的面下了赌注，还表示半年已经算是够给他面子了。

“我喜欢他，”张颜齐想着姚琛的样子，“又好看又聪明，性格还很温柔。”

“而且还特别性感，你知道他是舞蹈老师吧，舞蹈老师的柔韧性真的非常好——”他补充了一句，在“非常好”三个字上加重了不止三倍的语气，对着任豪一顿挤眉弄眼。

“不是这种问题，你们这不是一段健康的关系，他知道你做什么的吗——就比如，他知道你遇到他的时候刚杀完人吗？”任豪根本不理会张颜齐面部表情的夸张动作。

代号妖娆，1937头号杀手——张颜齐所谓的真实职业。

他在告诉姚琛他是去他们幼儿园帮朋友接孩子的那天，实则是刚解决完目标为了摆脱追上来的人而选了幼儿园这种几近完美的掩盖场所。他笑盈盈和姚琛说话的那档子功夫，肩膀被人扎了一刀后仅仅做了紧急处理的地方还隔着纱布往外一点点渗血。

杀手不能拥有普通人的人际关系，不能把普通人当作爱人，因为这可能会至他们于危险之中——这似乎是再正常不过的因果关系。

然而张颜齐显然根本没有把任豪的话往心里去，他在大脑里播放了几张足以体现姚琛身体柔韧度体位的图片，心情荡漾，忍不住和任豪分享了起来。

“有一次——我看到他勾了一只脚在阳台的保险栅栏上，整个身体都伸在窗外去够卡在外面的窗户铰链。”张颜齐做了个大鹏展翅的动作。

如果杀手都像电影里演得那样冷酷无情、从来不会恋爱脑就好了。任豪从怀里摸了根烟给自己点上，勉为其难地听张颜齐讲故事。

然后他皱起了眉头，这有点不合理，如果真像张颜齐所说的那般，任豪十分质疑一个仅仅是柔韧度很好的舞蹈老师就可以轻松做到。

“总之，我跟他说我搞音乐当制作人的，经常需要我跟着去外地跑场子很正常。”

张颜齐把自己搞的还算像样的副业拿了出来，他像是那种全身心沉浸在恋爱关系中的傻子，胡乱总结了一句话题就有被他扯了回来。他一边擦着枪管，一边又解释了一下，“他除了教教小孩子，还经常带舞蹈团出去演出，这简直是完美。”

“所以你们的关系就建立在谎言上咯，”任豪叹了口气，感觉张颜齐根本没有理解到事情有荒谬，“而且你们是从——炮友发展成这样的，你们一点都不了解对方，你们出去约会哪怕一次过吗。”

“刚才你自己不是也说了，我们本来就不是一段普通人的那种健康关系，没约会过也算不了什么大事。”张颜齐兴高采烈地把擦完的枪扔给任豪，再由任豪再收回到他们的放置武器的安全箱里。

当然，张颜齐后来还是带着姚琛体验了几次普通人的那种约会，他们一起看电影、去高档餐厅，还像白痴情侣一样玩遍游乐场的所有设施。

就这样，张颜齐让任豪输了钱、让所有人失望——他和姚琛不仅维持了半年的恋爱关系，他们还一起买了套不大不小的复式房子，然后结了婚。

五年由他们独自完成的婚姻，没人来给他们为他们批改答卷，判断谁到底造成了此时此刻的局面。张颜齐直挺挺地躺在床上直视着漆黑的天花板，他有点恨任豪了，让自己忍不住去思考他当年所说的那个原因是否是他五年婚姻变质的原因——建立在谎言上的、不够坦诚的关系注定不能够持续下去。

该死的，我没做过任何损坏这段关系的事情，每次出完任务我都会带礼物回去。张颜齐在黑暗中握了握拳头。

可他紧接着发现姚琛同样在这段婚姻中做得尽善尽美分毫不差。

张颜齐有些惶恐，婚姻弄得他精疲力尽，他无法忍受现在他们的现状——充满了细节的乏味，像一场反复上了两千多次的数学课。可是他只是想想姚琛离开的画面，心就拧成一团。

“咳，”张颜齐在黑暗中清了清嗓子，他依然直直地盯着漆黑的天花板，“你睡着了吗？”

姚琛有规律的呼吸声停顿了一下，“还没有。”

“那个，”张颜齐犹豫着怎么开口，“你想去找个婚姻咨询师聊聊么——我是说，如果你觉得有必要的话。”

张颜齐住口得很快，他屏住呼吸，觉得自己有些冒失，他和姚琛之间从来没有过爆发到不可收拾的矛盾，邻居们都觉得那是因为他们感情好得过分的证明。

半晌，姚琛叹了口气，轻声回答道：

“我知道有一家不错的机构，可以和他们约在周末。”

TBC


	2. 2

2.

“我怀疑搞婚姻咨询的都没结过婚，根本就不知道结了婚是什么样子嘛。”张颜齐随手接过翟潇闻递给他的飞机票根和午餐小票，语气有些忿忿不平。

翟潇闻是他们这里负责技术的那个，扎了张堆满了杂物和电子设备的桌子在基地一进门的左手边，把自己搞得活像个前台。

他本人埋在这张桌后，时间久了其他人就真的直接把他当前台用了，翟潇闻为此脾气渐长，被张颜齐一口气交托了伪造每次“出差”的票据、“午餐”的存证这种杂事时差点儿把他那已经不怎么能看到原本的桌面的桌子给掀了。

“我看我口才这么好，也能去帮别人咨询咨询——结了婚的破事我都知道。”

“人家咨询师主要是倾听，没人想听你演讲。”翟潇闻翻了个白眼，“姚琛就是被你话多给烦的。”

“我冤枉，我在家从不说话，他让我干嘛我干嘛，从不废话一句。”张颜齐不服得厉害，觉得根本没人懂他。

张颜齐的家庭地位究竟是什么状况显然是翟潇闻关心的最后一件事，他的心思早就飞到了自己身上，“多学学我和夏之光！我们两个话不多也不少！重要的是交流和倾听！”

张颜齐知道夏之光是翟潇闻的男朋友，也知道夏之光和他们是同行。他不知道的是，夏之光在为他们死对头的那个组织工作的情况下，翟潇闻到底是怎么和他协调这一显而易见又巨大无比的矛盾的。张颜齐琢磨了过这个事情，认为两个人的性格来说估计私下里给自己加戏成罗密欧与朱丽叶、梁山伯与祝英台，早就把自己感动了。

“咨询师没效果的话，”任豪坐在他们开会用的那张大长桌子尽头，翘着二郎腿很是悠闲地无所事事，张颜齐和翟潇闻聊了半天，他才插了这么一句话，“下一步你有什么打算——离婚？”

张颜齐手里的枪“砰“的一声砸在了地板上，他正在把两把手枪往大衣两侧的夹层里别，晚上要出个任务，需要解决的不是什么复杂情况，手枪足够了。

任豪皱了皱眉，“妖娆，你还端得稳枪吗？”

婚姻咨询就是张颜齐的解决和姚琛之间问题的办法，他还没有考虑过这个办法不奏效的话他该如何应对。

他勉强笑了笑，对任豪摆了摆手，“一个私人赌场我还解决得了，事情解决完我还得和姚琛一起去我们那该死的邻居家的家庭聚会，其他事情到时候再说。”

名号放在那里，做起事情来还是专业得可怕。

不出张颜齐所料，私人赌场这种本身就鱼龙混杂的场所混水摸鱼最为容易不过，形形色色的人物和琳琅满目的商品本身就是最好的掩盖。

他使了点小手段带着枪通过了安检，在吧台旁坐了十五分钟，灌下去两杯酒又往自己身上泼了一杯，假装醉酒摇摇晃晃跟着目标进了厕所的同一个隔间，在对方开口骂骂咧咧发出声音之前，带了消音器的枪被张颜齐摸了出来对着那人的胸口开了两次。

那人倒在了马桶上，血顺着胸膛缓缓流入了裤管。张颜齐拍了拍衣服上的褶皱，从隔间里走了出来，沿着监控死角离开了赌场。

前前后后不到一个小时，回家换个衣服，赶上邻居八点半的家庭聚会刚刚好。

密码锁被张颜齐“滴滴滴”地上输入了几个数字，他和姚琛那套小房子的大门被打了开。

客厅的灯没开，屋内黑漆漆的一片，只有几丝微弱的光线从二楼的位置通过楼梯护栏的缝隙中透了出来。

这不太正常。

张颜齐警觉了起来，他让自己定在玄关处不挪动分毫，竖着耳朵小心辨别着从二楼传出的每一丁点动静。

“咔嚓。”

张颜齐瞳孔猛然放大，几乎要下意识扑倒在地，这是手枪拆装的声音。

这不可能。

婚姻感情状况是一回事暂且不提，对这个家的保护张颜齐自认为还是十分有信心的，不可能有人会把眼睛盯到姚琛身上。

这个时间姚琛理应已经到家了——难道是上次干掉的目标身后蠢蠢欲动的那个幕后操纵者？或者是他们组织最上头那个从来没有露过面的神秘boss？张颜齐觉得自己还没有重要到需要boss亲自盯上自己，可他此刻头脑有些乱了，思绪没留给他什么时间来辨别对错，一股脑地涌了进来。

“宝贝儿——姚琛？”张颜齐小心地喊了一声，他把枪也掏了出来，缓慢走位到家具可以帮他掩护一下的位置。

他的心揪了起来悬在空中等待着。

随后，又有一道比较明亮的光被打开从二楼照了下来，伴随着姚琛的声音：

“我在，你回来早了？”

姚琛的声音听起来没什么异常——张颜齐的心放下了一半，他辨认出刚开始微弱的灯光是他们二楼卧室最里间姚琛的衣帽间的灯，姚琛的声音也是从那里传来的。

“怎么不开灯——你还好吗？”张颜齐把握在手上的枪暂时又塞回了枪套里，他点亮了客厅的灯，又慢悠悠回到玄关处。

张颜齐没听到姚琛的回答，倒是听着他的脚步声越来越近，卧室的门被打开，姚琛从二楼下了几个台阶，趴在楼梯的护栏上朝下张望。

“为什么这么问——你等会要穿哪套衣服？”姚琛手上拎了一件衬衫。

看到姚琛本人完完整整出现在自己面前，张颜齐才彻底放松了下来，他仔细地看了一眼姚琛拿出来的那件衣服，认出是他刚给自己买的那件。张颜齐对穿着上的讲究不多，他外形上占着优势，几件帽衫或者衬衫就能将他衬得很好看。可姚琛就不一样了，对这方面有自己的一整套理念，风格搭配绝不会出一丁点乱子。

然而——上半身一件亮面黑衬衫穿在姚琛身上，布料自然包裹着他的身体，张颜齐可以看到他后背好看的肌肉形状被描绘了出来，而正面的布料则下垂晃荡着，正适合伸一只手进去探索一番。

就这么一件衬衫的下面，姚琛穿了一条运动裤。

连张颜齐都看出来这样的搭配的怪异了。他不禁仔细看了他几眼，发现对方拎着衣服的手指弯曲得有些不自然。

他和姚琛的衣帽间是分开的，而这件衣服是他的，当然就放在他自己的那一侧。难道——衣帽间里的那个藏满了重型武器的暗格被他发现了。

张颜齐放下的心又悬了起来，他本以为姚琛只是想先尝尝给他买的衣服的鲜。

“我换件干净的就行。”张颜齐不动声色地慢慢说了个答案，小心观察着姚琛脸上的神色。

姚琛“哦”了一声，又“噔噔噔”地跑回了二楼。

张颜齐到底是没观察出个所以然，他们就赶着敲开了他们那遵纪守法又热情过分的邻居的家门。

姚琛妥帖得厉害，在他们惯例礼物红酒上又加了件给小孩子的玩具——他知道今天的聚会所有家庭凡是有孩子的都会带他们的小孩过来。

股票、贷款、学区房，循规蹈矩的邻居组织的聚会参与者三三两两的聚在一起聊天的内容似乎也都遵守者主人的特点，被一道无形的力量约束着，话题永远不会发散得比这更刺激一丁点了。

无聊、乏味、很荒唐，张颜齐假笑着在心中押了个韵，觉得给自己灌下去的两杯红酒都已经不足以支撑他继续和这些成年人聊这些话题了。

“宝贝儿，姚老师，”他维持着笑容，凑到姚琛耳边轻喊，“我去添点酒，你要么。”

姚琛扭头看了他一眼，眼神里带着不赞成，不过他还是把自己的酒杯放在张颜齐的手里任由他拿走。

张颜齐当然知道他在不赞成什么——喝了过于多的酒，还试图从交谈中逃走。

他苦笑了一下，心中尽是悲观。张颜齐做得是高危职业，收入高得吓人，姚琛又偏偏和他一样，据说他们那个舞团有点名气，入账的数字跟杀一个人差不多。他们住在普通高档小区里的一个面积不小的房子里，没有小孩，没有经济压力，似乎没有任何需要太过操心的事情，有的只是这一群重复着无聊安稳生活的邻居。

也许他和姚琛只是不适合呢，一个地下音乐制作人永远都不能变得像一个老师一样对成年人的生活那么游刃有余吧。

张颜齐觉得自己的灵魂快要生锈了。

他给自己倒了一杯高纯度龙舌兰泼进嘴里，在邻居家的厨房工作台上挑挑拣拣了几片水果，又忙不迭地偷眼看向姚琛的方向检查自己有没有被发现，而后才装模作样地开始往自己和姚琛的杯子里添红酒。

张颜齐没急着回到姚琛的身边，他悠哉珉了一口酒，穿过人群看着姚琛立在一群人中间的身影。

姚琛被几个似乎是爱美女性群体围在身边，大概在请教一些保持身材的舞蹈动作，他随意抬手示范了几下。

啧。张颜齐在心中感慨了一下。

这个距离看过去，张颜齐只觉姚琛的容貌和身型似乎都和他第一次见到他时如出一辙——他还时那么好看，似乎一直以来都没有怎么变过。这段距离放佛在他们之间置放了一层某种滤镜，姚琛真实而又像梦境一般。张颜齐产生了一种奇妙的抽离感，他放佛拥有了上帝视角，居高临下地观察着对面的那个小人的一举一动。他跳出了某个束缚着他的圈子，缠绕着他的那种疲惫和乏味感都离他而去，只剩下最纯粹的——他和姚琛。

张颜齐暗暗笑了笑自己被折磨得出现幻觉了。

姚琛示范了几个动作之后，其中一位——好像是住在10号楼那一家的女主人，抱着她8个月大的婴儿塞在了他的怀里，自己匆匆赶去照顾另外一个遇到麻烦的五岁小孩。

软绵绵的婴儿被塞在手上，姚琛的身形立刻肉眼可见地变得有些僵硬，他两只手分别放在婴儿的腋下，似乎是不知道该怎么把孩子转变成一个更为舒适的躺在自己怀里的姿势。张颜齐看得出来他那几乎没有变化的笑容僵住了那么几秒钟，慌乱和手足无措一闪而过。

张颜齐轻笑了一声，快步赶过去救场，他把孩子接了过去，迅速定位了小孩的爹把他还了回去，这场不易察觉的插曲才算被他掩盖了过去。

“你不是幼儿园老师吗，怎么不会抱孩子？”两个人上床睡觉之前，姚琛把腿放在墙上做着最后一轮拉筋训练，张颜齐在床的另一侧掀开被角，让自己坐了进去，他没忍住把这个问题抛了出来。

姚琛有点尴尬，他又把腿狠狠往下压了几下之后才回答道：“幼儿园没有这么小的孩子——婴儿身体太软了。”

说着他似乎又回忆起什么关于婴儿的让他不太舒服的感受，打了个冷颤。

张颜齐很是怀疑，“我以为你挺喜欢孩子的，我还在想——我在想，我们是不是因为不能有孩子才会变成现在这个样子。”

卧室只有一盏台灯开着，光线是特地调好的那种昏暗又无法发散出去的类型，然而这种情况下，张颜齐发誓他看到姚琛有一瞬间翻了个白眼，似乎对他的判断很是不屑。

“我只是——对那种年龄的婴儿没什么经验。”

张颜齐中止了这个还没来得及深入进去的话题，熄了床头的灯，缓缓进入睡梦中。

TBC


	3. 3

3.

邻省的一个巡演，出差十天，张颜齐是如此告知姚琛的。他假模假样地询问姚琛要不要去看他们演出，姚琛如他所料地回答这周要排练赶进度，甚至可能也不会在家。

十天的时间，两天用来准备装备，花一天时间把他弄到那个人比珍稀动物少的地方，再花三四天的时间来侦查地形，最后一天等着目标乘坐的车从那唯一的、坑洼不平的小路经过，解决目标、返程，还留着备用休息的一天时间。

然而就是这准备充分留有余地的任务张颜齐却失手了。

张颜齐带着暴风怒气把带回来的装备重重地砸在基地的仓库里，又冷着脸来来回回踱了二十分钟，翟潇闻缩着脖子，没敢说话，他不明白张颜齐怎么还没有气急败坏地下令查原因。

“你是说，有另外一伙人在那。”任豪慢条斯理地把张颜齐带回来唯一有用的信息又重复了一遍，“同一个任务，两支杀手队伍。”

这种情况几乎完全不会发生。

“对。”张颜齐粗声回答，一拳砸在了墙壁上。

“要查一查吗。”任豪无视了被砸出来的凹陷和被震掉的一副画，画框掉在地上摔了个粉碎，“上头对这次的事可是不太高兴。”

“查，当然要查。”张颜齐从房间的另一头踱了回来，气势汹汹地朝翟潇闻所经营的前台位置走来。

翟潇闻手忙脚乱地飞速敲开他的若干个电子设备，准备按照张颜齐脸色行事。

然而张颜齐并没有吩咐他黑了某一家机构的服务器，或是给他描述什么人的特征让他用计算机来筛选。张颜齐拉了把椅子在他身边坐了下来，然后问了一个十分不合时宜的问题：

“小翟，你平时和你男朋友都是怎么相处的？”

翟潇闻瞪大眼睛：“……？！”

“据我所知，他给Y干活儿。”Y就是那个和他们是死对头的杀手组织。

翟潇闻差点从椅子上摔下来。

“你觉得这事和夏之光有关系？不可能，夏之光什么都不知道！我们俩约好了不谈工作，我们这的事他一概不知——我们这有谁，他们那有谁，我们俩都不知道。”

“一概不知是吗，”张颜齐眯了眯着眼，像一头睡醒了的猎豹，“我不是这个意思。”

翟潇闻也没弄清楚他到底哪个意思，只看见他从掏出手机点了几下，给一个备注着“宝贝办公室”的电话播了过去，开了免提，然后放在了他们中间的桌子上。

“宝贝”很显然指的是姚琛，翟潇闻越来越不懂了。

电话接通了，张颜齐清了清嗓子，尽量用他正常的语气开口说话：

“你好我是张颜齐，姚老师今天大概要排练到什么时候——可以通知他一下我出差回来了吗？”

“好的，您稍等。”电话那边回答道。

一瞬间翟潇闻惊讶地几乎要叫了出来，他立刻捂住自己的嘴，不让自己倒吸一口气或是喊出来——

电话那边是夏之光的声音。

“姚老师说和平时一样，六点到家。”夏之光的声音在几十秒钟再次通过电话传了过来，电流声让他的声音有些变化，但翟潇闻绝不可能认错。

“我知道了，谢谢。”

屋子里沉默了下来，翟潇闻还捂着自己的嘴巴，反倒是张颜齐挂掉电话之后平静了不少，神态中的那股子狠劲消失了一些，他让自己仰在椅子靠背上，闭上了眼睛。

“这是夏之光吧？”

“姚——姚琛是Y的人……？”翟潇闻的声音还带着磕绊，他虽然没有直接回答问题，但问出的问题已经让整件事情都明了了起来。

“这件事和姚琛有关系？”一向稳如泰山的任豪站了起来向他们这边走了过来。

“不仅仅是有关系——老子差点被M4给轰了就是他干的。”张颜齐猛然睁开眼睛，表情很恨地说道，“我要杀了他。”

“你怎么知道是他。”任豪忍不住又问了一句。

“我们的人不知道还有另外一伙人，目标出现之后先开的火，破坏了对面的人的埋伏——然后我就被人炸飞了，操，要不是我躲得快，现在就不在这了，”张颜齐很恨地说，“我们和他们隔着一段距离，看不清脸，但是那个端M4的，那个六亲不认的走路姿势，我找不出除了姚琛以外的第二个人了。”

“然后目标就在你们互相攻击的时候溜走了——”任豪替他补充完整，“你这次没得手但是也没让对方得手，他这会儿应该也在查了吧——你痕迹都抹干净了吗？”

“他早晚会知道是我。”

张颜齐没用密码进门，而是用的翟潇闻花了十五分钟做给他的可以黑了他们家密码锁的小软件。

他让自己保持到最小声音，轻轻打开了门。

然而还没在玄关站稳半秒钟，一阵凉风擦着张颜齐的左脸飞了过去，然后“铮”的一声有什么东西在他脑后响了一声，然后是震动的声音。

张颜齐用余光瞥了一眼，妈的，是他们平时厨房用的刀，现在深深地扎在在他身后关上的大门上。

张颜齐在他大脑思考这一下子是对方准头不好还是故意扔偏的之前就行动了起来，他拔出手枪“砰、砰”朝着刀子飞过来的方向射了两枪。

“张颜齐我操你的！”姚琛身影朝一旁扑倒了过去，声音听起来暴跳如雷。

果然，他也知道了。

张颜齐这会儿觉得有趣了，姚琛几乎从来不说脏话，张颜齐觉得那很装腔作势。

“是你先的！”张颜齐吼了回去。

回答他的是另一记擦着大腿内侧的飞刀，距离他某个重要部位只差着一寸——张颜齐确定刚刚那是给他留了情面了。

然后，张颜齐看到姚琛的身影消失在二楼护栏后，他猛然反应过来——看来他不是唯一把武器藏在衣帽间的那个，姚琛要动真格的了。

张颜齐意识到此时的局面对他十分不利，他只有一把弹药有限的手枪，而姚琛——鬼知道衣帽间里可以放多少重型武器。

不行，得想个办法上二楼拿到自己的武器。张颜齐加紧了往楼梯方向奔的脚步。

然而他跑了没两步，姚琛架着一把M4从卧室走了出来，枪口准准地对着他的方向。

张颜齐一秒钟都没有犹豫地让自己在楼梯半中腰处滚了下去。

姚琛的火力立刻就跟随了过来一路扫射到他们的厨房。餐具和食物在张颜齐的身后炸开个不停，飞溅起的玻璃碎片和食物残渣让张颜齐有些无处躲避，他有些乍舌姚琛的战斗力和他平时的那种温柔体贴的样子的对比。

太被动了。张颜齐他的手枪早已经没了火力，东逃西弄得他狼狈不堪，姚琛可谓大占上风。可张颜齐正小心地观察楼梯正下方于姚琛是视线死角的那块空间，寻找可利用的时机。

又是一阵扫射之后，火力产生的烟雾、被破坏掉的家具残害等一系列附带产品让姚琛无法精准定位张颜齐的位置。

他安静了下来，小心挪动着视角。

然后，他被从楼梯护栏下面直接翻上来的张颜齐扑倒在地压在身下，手里的枪也被对方狠狠地踢到远处。

张颜齐一手按在姚琛肩膀上让他动弹不得，一手对着他的脸砸了一拳下去。

姚琛的手臂被张颜齐压得有些发麻，但他显然还是不会任由自己一动不动地等着张颜齐的拳头落在自己身上，他双腿夹在张颜齐腰间，手肘在脸前挡住一圈的同时顺便给了张颜齐肩膀一下。张颜齐的拳头砸在了地上，而姚琛趁张颜齐吃痛的半秒钟双腿发力，一个滚动骑在了张颜齐身上，将形势反转了过来。

张颜齐却不当这是一个反转，姚琛的重量只是骑在他身上对他没有任何威胁，他他不甘示弱地生生抱着姚琛连带着他一起站了起来。姚琛的腿还环在他的腰上，可以支配的只有上半身，张颜齐趁此机会把他狠狠地摔在他们卧室门口的立柜上。

立柜被他们顷刻间撞得坍塌了下去，姚琛感觉自己的腰快被撞断了，然而张颜齐还没有结束，他的手还抓在姚琛的胳膊上，一把把姚琛又捞了起来之后狠狠地摔在了另外一面墙上。

姚琛被撞得七荤八素，嘴角破得开始渗血，但他的攻击力倒是丝毫不减，他依然挂在张颜齐身上，一只胳膊试图去锁住张颜齐的脖子，另一边随手抓过来手边是原本放在立柜上的装饰金属容器，砸在了张颜齐的头上。

张颜齐被砸了得脑袋开花，额角一行血顺着脸流了下来，他把姚琛重重地推到在一片狼籍之中，姚琛头朝下滚了一圈，两个人分开点了距离，缓了口气。

两人从大动干戈变为了僵持状态，张颜齐小心地盯着姚琛慢慢从地上爬了起来，他抹了把脸上的血，勾起嘴角的一点笑容，做了个出拳的准备动作。

“宝贝儿，放马到爸爸这来。”

张颜齐的笑容带着玩味和自信，可这只维持了五秒钟——姚琛在滚了一圈之后把防御力极地的后背暴露在张颜齐的面前，然而他就这样背对着他爬起来之后用同一个金属容器迅雷不及掩耳之速反手又给了张颜齐的脑袋一下子，然后一个扫堂腿踹在了张颜齐的腹部，张颜齐被他踹的超后飞出去两米撞在楼梯护栏上。

“到底谁是爸爸。”姚琛也笑了笑。

随后，两人几乎是同时反应过来，在贴身肉搏的时被踢来推去的枪就落在不远处，谁能先拿到基本上就可以奠定胜局了。

两人同时起身朝楼梯口扑了过去，姚琛首先摸到了把手，但被张颜齐一个膝撞又掉落了出去。张颜齐跨过姚琛到在地上的身体时被姚琛一脚踢在小腿上，他拿到枪的同时也摔倒在地。

两个人一起从楼梯上滚了下去——本是不必如此的，可两人互相拉扯着谁也不肯撒手，你来我往想要再多给对方几拳，枪也在二人手中交换了几个回合。

等两人滚完几十个台阶终于落在了一楼被姚琛毁的差不多的、满是碎片的地板上时，张颜齐占据了绝对主动。

姚琛被他压在地上，头被他拿枪指着。

气氛僵持在了这一瞬间。

“动手吧。”姚琛轻轻打破了这一沉默。

张颜齐没有说话，也没有动作。

“动手啊，”姚琛又重复了一遍，迫不及待得仿佛他不是被抢指着脑袋的那个，“任务失败，我想你应该也收到了必须要处理掉障碍的指令了吧。”

张颜齐握着枪的手微微颤抖了起来，他垂着眼睛去看姚琛，姚琛的脸距离他不到一寸，还是像五年前他第一次见到他一样好看。

板机在张颜齐的食指下时刻等待着，可它终究没等到张颜齐扣下的那一刻，张颜齐的右手卸了力气，手枪被他扔在了姚琛脑袋旁的地板上。

张颜齐的嘴唇也开始颤了起来，姚琛注视了他三秒钟，又一次翻身把张颜齐压在了身下，然后狠狠咬上了他的唇。

TBC


	4. 尾声

4.

姚琛的腿缠在张颜齐的腰上，被他抱着放在了张颜齐在一片狼籍中扒拉出来的一块厨房工作台的空地上，两人在这里做了两次，又回卧室做了一次。

“你倒是比当年能力不减。”姚琛的胳膊勾在张颜齐的脖子上，头抵在他赤裸的胸膛上。

张颜齐嗤笑了一声，低头亲了亲他的额头，“毕竟这些年都没怎么好好用过。”

“我的错咯？”

“当然是你的错，”张颜齐一本正经，“我对着这些灰暗的床单被套硬不起来。”

姚琛“噗嗤”一声笑出了声，“你是真的很讨厌这些被套。”

“我还讨厌你做的饭，咸得要命，我怀疑这几年吃盐吃得我寿命都会缩短。”

姚琛翻了个白眼，“我从来没做过饭，Y有个叫何洛洛的对做饭很有兴趣，咱们家吃的都是他做的。”

张颜齐噎了一下，姚琛在某种程度上比他过分许多。

然后他想到了另一件事：

“夏之光在和我们这边的一个人谈恋爱——我们结婚的时候你邀请的朋友怎么没有他，要不然早就真相大白了。”

张颜齐的思绪飘回了他们结婚的那天，一个温馨无比的婚礼，鲜花、祝福、家人、朋友，似乎一切都已经做到完美。可是他那天的心情似乎还没有此刻更加充满爱意。他又低头看了看姚琛，姚琛的脸几乎近得快要贴上他自己的脸了，他觉得他和姚琛五年来从来没有像现在一样如此靠近了。

姚琛自然是不知道张颜齐内心已经飘远了的感受，他的思维还停留在参加婚礼的朋友上，他有些怪异地抬头瞥了张颜齐一眼，“我们婚礼上请的都是你真实的朋友？”

张颜齐反应了三秒钟才明白姚琛指的是什么，“靠！我没请组织的人，但是我请的也算是朋友了——都是玩音乐的！”

更多问题被带了出来，张颜齐想收回自己一分钟前对姚琛充满爱意的情感了，他扶额简直不能继续想下去，“你请的都是谁啊——你到底和那家幼儿园有没有关系——哈！怪不得上次在隔壁家里的时候——你根本就不会照顾小孩，居然还用了个幼儿园老师的身份。”

姚琛不屑的撇了撇嘴角，“那你不是也没发现？我挺喜欢小孩子的——我只是从来没有照看过——我们基地建在那所幼儿园的地下，就说是老师咯。”

“解释婚礼的事。”

“朋友都是我雇来的演员，爸妈也是。”

张颜齐惊呆了。

“还记得我们去年的家庭旅行吗，其实是我在那个地方有个任务，就顺便安排在那了。”姚琛自顾自地主动坦白了起来，“我说我去买点给朋友带回去的纪念品的时候，其实是去拧断一个人的脖子，做得不太干净，大腿上被扎了一刀。”

“怪不得整个假期你都不让我碰你！”张颜齐叫了起来，“我还以为你真的觉得我们的性生活有那么枯燥。”

张颜齐想了想，“前几天我回来好像听到手枪拆装的声音了。”

姚琛无奈地叹了口气，“对，那天你回来早了，我还没收拾干净。”

张颜齐用枕头捂住脑袋哀嚎了一声，说自己居然这都能被他给瞒过去。然后他也挑着自己表现过的异常行为解释了几次任务，“上上次隔壁搞的那个野外烧烤，我差点儿赶不回来，他们派了直升机把我直接投在了你们的那个地点。”

姚琛“哼”了一声，“你如果敢把我自己丢在那种无聊聚会上，我就杀了你。”

“无聊——”张颜齐又不懂了，“你也觉得无聊——？可是我看你每次都和他们相处得很愉快。”

姚琛叹了口气，“我以为你就是那种拥有正常生活的普通人，我不想因为自己的事情影响到你的正常生活，所以就只好尽量表现得融入一点。”

一股子情绪涌上了张颜齐胸口，他觉得嗓子有点酸，像是胃里的蝴蝶马上就要飞出来了，他把姚琛往自己怀里又带了带，想把这个人揉进自己身体里。

两个人就这么静静地抱了一会儿。

“我收到的命令是处理掉你。”姚琛闷在张颜齐胸口，说了个陈述句。

“我也一样。”张颜齐下巴抵在姚琛的头顶，姚琛的头发扫过他的皮肤，弄得他心情有些荡漾，他虽然这么回答，脑子里想的却是姚琛洗发水的味道。

“所以说——”

两个人还没开始认真商量这件事，门铃就被人按响了。

透过监视器，翟潇闻抱着双臂，和夏之光站在门口。

张颜齐翻身下了床去给这二位开门，姚琛随便套了件衣服也跟着下了楼。

“你怎么样——”翟潇闻在门打开看清楚张颜齐的那一刻，立刻改变了话题，他用手挡住自己可以看到张颜齐的大部分视线，“张颜齐你把衣服穿好！”

张颜齐只穿了一条裤子，上半身赤条条的，后背和前胸还留着姚琛二十分钟前留下的抓痕。

然后门被人从里面开得更大了，姚琛的也被露了出来。

“靠，一个比一个过分。”夏之光也喊了出来——姚琛穿了张颜齐的一件衬衫，稍稍有些大刚好遮住臀部，他干脆没穿裤子。

“有什么事吗？”张颜齐一脸的无所谓，揽住姚琛的肩膀。

“我们来看看你们有没有杀掉对方，”夏之光目光越过两人，朝客厅和厨房的一片狼籍中张望了张望，“客厅不错。”

“差那么一点，后来想想活动筋骨的话床上也可以。”张颜齐侧着身子把两个人让进了房子里，“随便坐。”

翟潇闻终于肯把手从眼前拿开了，他跟着夏之光进了客厅，有些好奇地看着地上的一地碎片，似乎像判断这些东西生前的样子。

“我们收到了上头的消息。”他语气带着轻松，张颜齐觉得可能是个好消息，“我们1937和Y要合并了。”

“这怎么可能！”张颜齐和姚琛同时喊了出来，两人对视了一眼，目光中带着对对方组织的厌恶，“1937和Y都对立多少年了！”

“你们都结婚了诶！”翟潇闻语气夸张，“上头在缩减预算——上头是指我们和Y共同的上头，boss其实是同一个人，知道你们结婚了，故意借着这次的任务让你们认识一下对方。”

两人呆住了，打了半天根本没想到是这个结果。

“你们商量一下后续的合并工作吧，”夏之光眼看着两人脸色都有点变了，从沙发上站了起来拉住还在东瞅西看的翟潇闻的手就往门口走，“我们就不打扰了，姚老师，妖娆，周一基地见。”

客厅里又只剩下快要重新打起来的两个人。

END


End file.
